That great love sound
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Cuando Helga se resigna y se decide a dejar de pensar en Arnol, un chico nuevo se interesa en ella. ¿Qué pensará Arnold?


**Disclaimer**: …. Déjenme en paz!!!!

**Rating****:** PG-13… esto se pondrá extraño…

**Summary**: Cuando Helga se resigna y se decide a dejar de pensar en Arnol, un chico nuevo se interesa en ella. ¿Qué pensará con Arnold?

**Dedicaciones:** A mi… eh, quiero decir a todos los que les gusta esta pareja jejejeje…

**That great love sound  
Prólogo: Regret  
Por: Merle Kanasuki**

Hace pocos minutos que se había levantado y en esos momentos se encontraba cambiándose, como siempre, su blusa blanca y su vestido rosa, se miró al espejo y sonrió mientras se arreglaba el moño rosa que siempre usaba. Al terminar se dirigió a su armario y recorrió su ropa para luego tomar su 'escultura' hecha de goma de mascar, después de recitar un rato poesía, depositó un beso apasionado en los labios de su imagen y la dejó de nuevo para salir de su cuarto y dirigirse a la cocina.

- ¿Dónde está la mermelada, Myriam? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a desayunar si no hay mermelada para el pan tostado? –escuchó la voz del gran Bob

- ¿Qué? –preguntó su madre desviando su mirada de su café –oh, buenos días… Creo que está en la alacena…

- Me voy a la escuela –anunció de mal humor llenando su lonchera con alimentos nada saludables

- Un momento jovencita, -la detuvo el gran Bob que se encontraba comiendo su desayuno –tu maestro llamó para preguntar si querías ser voluntaria para mostrarle la ciudad al chico nuevo, le dije que si, así que toma –sacó unos billetes de su cartera y los dejó en la mesa –lo necesitaras, tu hermana Olga también fue voluntaria

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! Yo jamás sería voluntaria en eso –gruñó y tomó el dinero –gracias por nada

- ¡Así se habla! –dijo animadamente sin prestar atención a los comentarios de Helga –espero que te diviertas!

- Genial… -murmuró mientras salía de la cocina –ahora tengo que pasar la tarde con un chico zopenco…

Salió azotando la puerta de su casa y se fue caminando a la escuela, entre más tarde llegara, menos tiempo tendría que convivir con ese zopenco nuevo. Al llegar a la escuela se encontró con Phoebe que hablaba animadamente con un chico bastante alto, de piel bronceada y cabello castaño, muy guapo. Sin ninguna discreción se dirigió a su amiga para contarle lo de esa mañana, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Phoebe la saludó con la mano.

- ¡Helga! Que bueno que llegas ¿Por qué vienes tan tarde?

- Ah, lo que pasa es que el gran Bob volvió a incluirme en su intento de revivir los logros de su queridísima Olga

- Vaya… Es cierto, el es Victor Snyder, Es el estudiante nuevo viene de LA –se dirigió a Victor con una sonrisa –ella es Helga, la amiga de la que te estab platicando, la que te va mostrar la ciudad

- Mucho gusto Helga –le tomó la mano y le dio un leve beso –estoy seguro de que pasaremos un buen rato

Estaba lista para darle un golpe al chico por su atrevimiento, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreírle tímidamente, la verdad, era que nunca nadie había sido tan amable con ella, bueno, sólo Arnold

A unos cuantos casilleros de ahí, Gerald veía impactado la escena mientra que su amigo Arnold guardaba torpemente sus libros mientras miraba a Lila con una sonrisa tonta. No se había percatado que lo llamaban, ni de que la mitad de sus libros se encontraban en el suelo, fue hasta que Gerald lo jaló para mostrarle que Helga estaba actuando extraño, demasiado extraño, no le tomó mucha importancia hasta que vió que ese chico alto, bronceado y guapo abrazaba a Helga por la cintura y ella solo se reía sonrojada… no supo que fue, pero en ese momento no le importó que Lila se hubiera acercado ni que le hubiera preguntado si la podía acompañar a la biblioteca, en ese momento, lo único que quería era alejar a ese chico de Helga, costara lo que costara…

**Fin del prólogo**

**NDA**: A mi me gustó… hace mucho que quería escribir un fic así! AY! N puedo esperar para actualizar ve su agenda -..- eh, creo que si puedo…. Bueno, nn dejen muchos reviews para que me inspire… oh, por si no se dieron cuenta, Lila, no me agrada mucha que digamos…

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes Y Déwa Máta!!!_


End file.
